


Sounds in the Dark

by Firehedgehog



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Darkness, Forte has a sense of humor, Humor, any ghosts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockman is lost in an abandoned server, which is rather creepy. Forte's there also, and Rockman is muttering about ghosts. Forte really can't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds in the Dark

I don’t own anything, and I’m not sure if Az the Dragon was laughing or being annoyed as writing this turned into choose your own adventure/fanfic. So thank you Az for letting me drive you nuts with this.

Sounds in the Dark  
By Firehedgehog

Rockman was lost, realy lost. he'd told Netto that he'd be back hours ago, he was pretty sure that it was Netto with no direction sense. This part of the net was older with partial data loss, giving it a rather haunted look. shiver.

Really, he was sure the links had been normal. he'd taking the usual ones, then that one, then turned left. teased Roll, then scattered when she'd gotten annoyed and then... yeah he'd taken a wrong turn somewhere.

Shivers.

"Argh! stop it who ever’s watching me!!" Rockman cried out, and really hoped it wasn't a ghost or anything.

Psh... he wasn't afraid of no ghosts, no way no how.

meanwhile behind a decaying firewall, Forte smirked and buffed his gloved hand against his chest enjoying his Rockman torment. How Rockman had ended here he didn't know, but this was one of his usual hangouts when not in the Undernet.

"Choices choices," Forte told himself, he could easily go show himself or continue to freak out the other navi, till Rockman realized he could just log off back to his PET. He almost wished the Hikari kid was there, wondering if the human was as easy to freak out.

Rockman screamed as something grabbed his left leg, he jumped back his leg coming loose as he fell on his behind. he stared in disbelief at the area he'd been standing before fluxated and scattered into data in a form of a dark pool. He gulped, his breathing hard asa hand formed briefly then vanished into the data before vanishing. Then teh pool vanished as old data did.

"I have to get out of here," Rockman whimpered, and began to look around wildly for a link out.

It was not looking good, since this sector was long abandoned and near its end. Most likely people had erased links here, since there were never faster servers and would takes navis longer trips through here.

A scittering sound was heard in the distance, in the human world it would have been described like a scurrying rat or mouse. It definitely didn't sound like a virus.

Rockman spun around as another fluttering sound was heard behind him, but nothing was there but decaying data.

"This is just a joke, not like its a ghost or anything," Rockman said laughing nervously and began a fast walk really wanting to find teh link he'd used to get there in the first place.

"Ahhhh!" Rockman cried as the server went dark, with not even the gleam of other data.

"This is bad, so very bad," Rockman muttered to himself, his emerald shaded eyes widly peering around in hoped of making out something. Anything.

Carefully he walked through the area, tripping over damaged data ground and sprawling many times over the ground.

He sighed in relief as a grasping hand met something solid, hopefully something that would lead him out of there.

That relief faded as he realized it wasn't a wall, but navi shaped.

He peered forward hoping for someone to help him, and that this wasn't an enemy navi of some type.

Red eyes glowing glared down at him, like the eyes as something beyond evil and wanting to eat him.

"Boo," the voice said coldly.

Rockman's programs froze and he went down, his mind unable to take it.

Forte stared in disbelief and allowed teh servers lighting to come back on, Rockman’s frozen form was still not responding to the fact it was Forte there.

"That’s all I have to do to defeat him," he said in disbelief, then a smile grew on his face. He would have to do this again in the future, good stress relief.

Smirking he forced Rockmans form into a forced log out, then went on his way.

For weeks Netto had to sleep with a light on for Rockman, he still had no idea why.

END


End file.
